


Big Brother

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Thor, Big Brothers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally faces the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers. 
> 
> Thanks so much everyone for reading this and especially those who commented. I'm always a little nervous writing romance it's not really my forte, granted it's incredibly angst romance which put it a little more in my wheelhouse but romance in general is not really my strong suit, but you guys made it much easier to write.

  
Tony had never enjoyed whipped cream more in his entire life even though he hadn’t had more than just a little bit. He was dressed in an entirely new set of Loki’s clothes, had just taken a shower, and now Loki was going to teleport him back. Back where everyone would know about them and would hate him for their relationship.

Still, he wanted Loki. Even though it was going to suck, he wasn’t going to change his mind. But that didn’t change how much it was really going to suck. When Tony had thought that he was going to die, people had treated him differently before they had known. If he had thought that was bad, it probably wasn't going to hold a candle to what was coming next.  
  
Loki feared that S.H.I.E.LD would be waiting for them, so he wasn’t personally going to be teleporting them back, instead he was just going to be teleporting Tony back alone. The brunette understood, but that wasn’t going to make it any easier. Tony straightened the new set of  borrowed pants, jeans this time, as Loki focused on him. Apparently, it was a lot harder to teleport someone if you weren’t going along for the ride than if you were. Huh. You learn something new every day.   
  
Tony clutched at his stomach as he found himself back in his room. Okay, he definitely preferred teleporting with Loki rather than alone. It felt like his stomach had decided that it’s contents were better on the outside of him, rather than on the inside. The brunette closed his eyes and focused on keeping the food he had eaten last inside of him. He took several deep breaths and once his stomach no longer threatened to revolt, he opened his eyes.  

He had expected to see S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounding him or the Avengers, but the only person that he could see was Thor - and well Mjolnir who was swinging loosely from Thor’s hand.

Tony couldn’t figure out what was going on. Why was Thor the only one in the room? Did that mean that others were waiting their turn? Or that they were so mad that they wouldn't’ see him at all? Whatever was happening, he wasn’t going to be the first one to talk until he had a better idea about what was going on.    
  
“Where is Loki?”

Was this some of kind of trap? Did they send Thor in first because they thought he was more likely to tell the blonde the truth? Honestly, at that moment, he was kind of glad that he had no idea where Loki lived. He had never looked out his window because he’d been busy doing others things.   
  
“I don’t know,” Tony said honestly.   
  
“How long?” Thor asked next.

Tony didn’t need any clarification to know what Thor was asking. Tony didn’t know how to answer that question. Was it two months or a year and two months? Either way, Tony was probably not going to know enough about Loki for how long this had been going on, and if Thor asked any questions it would be clear what kind of relationship that they had. His eyes zeroed in on the big swinging hammer nervously.   
  
“Answer me!” Thor roared at him stepping towards him.

Tony flinched and unconsciously took a step back. Big brother’s big hammer was not making this any easier. The ex-playboy had never had to do this before. One night stands didn’t come with angry relatives. Or if they had he had never had to deal with them, that had been Pepper's job.

But this was much worse than he had thought that it would be. Possibly because Thor was his friend and had been his friend even before Tony had ever seen Loki as anything other than a villain. It was also worse because he had seen that hammer in action and knew that without Tony’s suit it could take the brunette's head clean off if Thor wanted it to.   
  
“Thor, buddy, I would really be able to communicate better if you, you know, lost the hammer.” Tony tried with his hands up, hoping to convince Thor to drop it.

It didn’t work. Thor again advanced, eating up the little room Tony managed to make between the two of them. “Answer. Me.” Thor demanded.

This time, Thor didn’t shout, but it was clear that there was no way around this question. If only Tony had a clear idea on how to answer the question. One that would leave his head in his favorite place for it; on top of his shoulders.   
  
“Uh…” Tony said without eloquently.

What he wouldn’t give for Loki’s silver tongue right now… Loki’s long, wet tongue massaging his own- That wasn’t the right kind of silver tongue he needed. The brunette really shouldn’t be thinking thoughts like that in front of Loki’s already enraged brother, not that Thor could read minds. But still, if Thor had any idea what his thoughts had been about, he might be suddenly sans a head.

Thor's footsteps came towards him again and Tony put out his hands hoping to stop Thor’s progression.   
  
“Okay, eight months,” he said, choosing the middle ground between the two, as neither was exactly true. Eight months was probably the most accurate approximation of how long they had been 'together' that he could pull to his mind at the moment.  

Thor’s eyes widened in surprise before the surprise was quickly replaced by anger once again.   
  
“Eight months?!” Thor yelled.

Tony briefly considered telling Jarvis to send him his suit, but stopped. The genius had a feeling if he did it would only escalate the situation even further, but he wasn’t going to rule out the possibility that he would need to by the end of their conversation.   
  
“Yep,” Tony replied, his eyes trained on the hammer which was being swung in Thor’s hand by his side rapidly though Thor was not looking at it but Tony. Tony had to say something- something brilliant, so brilliant that it would take the tension that was so thick you could cut it with a knife away. So, of course, what came out of his mouth was not brilliant at all.   
  
“Is the first time that Loki's been with a guy? Is that why...” Tony drifted off as his brain caught up with his mouth and made him listen to what he was actually saying. Thor’s eyes narrowed further and the hammer started swinging by his side even more rapidly. After a long moment of silence in which Tony realized that he was sweating profusely Thor finally spoke.   
  
“No, my brother had always equally preferred male and female companions.” Thor sounded a little uncomfortable saying that tidbit aloud.

Tony nodded though he hadn't known that before. Loki was the first guy he had ever been with if you didn’t count that one guy in college when he had been so drunk that he barely even remembered it afterward.

“He could never understand why I would ‘limit’ myself to one when I could have both, but I never understood Loki’s attraction to males.” Thor continued, sounding even more uncomfortable. He shook his head, and then the look of anger seeped into his features again.   
      
“You have been with Loki,” Thor said. Frighteningly enough, he wasn’t yelling this time, his voice was calm, but his eyes were still flaring, as if it were possible he would be trying to set him on fire just with his eyes.   
  
“Yes," Tony admitted. At this point, there was no use in denying any of it. Thor had after all caught them both buck naked and in a very compromising position.   
  
“My brother,” Thor spoke in the same calm voice.

Tony found himself backing up again, even though this time Thor had stayed in the same spot. Tony felt his throat dry up and then swallowed a few times. “Yes,” He managed to croak out.

Thor stared with those piercing blue eyes for a long moment.  “There are many problems between me and Loki.” Thor shook his head. “So many I doubt I even know them all. He is a murderer, a villain, and a trickster. But no matter what he or I say, we are still brothers, and if you ever hurt him, there is nowhere you can hide from my wrath.”

Tony nodded quickly, not having any trouble at all believing the threat. The brunette tried not to think about the fact that he had already broken that rule, more than once. He had hurt Loki a lot because of his guilt and fear, but he wasn’t planning to do it again. As scary as the thought was and it was terrifying, he was in this all the way. All the way in with Loki, he must be crazy as a bag of cats as well, but he wasn’t going to give this up.   
  
“There is one other matter,” Thor mentioned, drawing Tony’s attention to him again.

There was more? He was really hoping that would be the end of this conversation. “What’s that?” Tony asked nervously.

“You need to tell the others.”

Tony’s stomach decided that would be the moment to plummet to the ground. Tony had to swallow a few times before he spat out, “Wait, wait, wait, wait! You haven’t told them?!”

Both Loki and himself had assumed that Thor would have told the others. Thor had never been very good at keeping secrets, or really keeping anything to himself. Any small thing, Thor was always booming at anyone at the top of his lungs. If he was asked to keep a secret, his face was pretty much an open book. Any secrets were found out very quickly after Thor knew about them. Thor had managed to keep this to himself for the entire time they had been gone. Damn him. The one time he had thought that Thor’s loose lips would come in handy.   
  
“No,” Thor said, sounding surprised that Tony was shocked that Thor had actually managed to keep something to himself for once. The blonde blinked after a few moments, a look of understanding coming over his face.   
  
“I realize I am not great at keeping things to myself, but this, this is very important. I know that. Our friends will not be happy with this news, but if I were to tell them they would react worse than if you were to tell them yourself.”

Tony stared at his friend like he had never seen him before. Thor wasn’t wrong. The brunette was very surprised that Thor managed to think of that and keep this information to himself when normally Thor was an act then think about it later kind of person. His stomach sunk lower as he realized what that meant.   
  
“I have to tell them?” Tony asked quietly.  

Tony hadn’t been looking forward to the outcome, but the brunette had been relieved that he wasn’t going to have to actually tell them; that he wasn’t actually going to have to say the words to his friends faces and watch their initial reactions to the news. When did this thing become so complicated? An unhelpful voice in the back of his head said when you decided that screwing Loki was a good idea.     
  
“Yes,” Thor affirmed.  

Tony sat down on the nearest thing to him which happened to be his bed.  “I have to tell them.” He told himself aloud, dazed. “This is going to be hell,” Tony told himself as he watched Thor cross his arms and smile like he was happy that this was giving him such trouble. Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for much for reading please let me know what you think.


End file.
